


【tony中心】founded/尋著（無CP/接內戰/隱白罐/黑化/中篇）

by ilovevenom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Marvel Universe, Multi, No Sex, Shippy Gen, Superior Iron Man Fix-It, Tony-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovevenom/pseuds/ilovevenom
Summary: 分級：輔導級配對：無配對，就算有著重描寫，絕對都是 親情/友情/敵人 向的警告：魔改劇情，蜘蛛人不存在/彼得帕克存在；私設爆棚，或許ooc請自慎梗概：托尼史塔克沒有離開西伯利亞的辦法，所以他等待。一個關於內戰後的苟活，復仇與不斷澆熄怒火的故事。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實就是重看內戰後想給托尼一個復仇的版本

建議搭配食用BGM：Alec Benjamin - Let Me Down Slowly

FOUNDED

-

「b——boss，需要使用緊急用絕境模式嗎？」

躺在地上的托尼被星期五喚醒意識，才想起面對現實的擡起頭來看了看自己殘破不堪的盔甲。嚴重破損的反應堆勉強的支撐著僅存的電力讓星期五得以說話，細緻的聲音變了些調。整副鐵皮也幾乎被匆忙離開的美國隊長，與他那位該死的朋友揍得差不多了，兩個各自擁有奇特血清的變種人那樣放手全力的往這裡出拳。也少不了做為結局的砸盾牌，托尼的反應堆幾乎是被硬生生地分裂成了兩半，深深地嵌入兩側的金屬之中，而周圍的胸甲損壞程度幾乎是快成廢鐵了。

托尼重重的嘆了口氣，方才呼出的熱氣便被周圍的低溫染上了白色。燒壞的電線和身上掛著的如今鋼鐵戰甲的電力和功能都幾乎是停擺的了，盔甲內部的那些精密機械與交纏相錯的斷裂電線沒有讓他觸電、原地爆炸，或許已經是一大好消息了。聽到星期五剛才還能發聲，這個生存的機會還不能放手，托尼咬著嘴裡的一塊肉好持續清醒，告訴自己，不會有人希望自己孤身死在西伯利亞。

「星期五，給我東西就好了。」些微顫抖但命令性的聲音，似乎是因著過度寒冷的嚴峻氣候，實則摻雜著對於自己性命的一把賭注。

「ye——e,es」星期五斷續不定的聲音從此消失，托尼自己也非常確定，如今這裡也隻有自己一人了。盔甲內部的一個部件推開了，僵硬的齒輪推動聲刺入耳膜，卻是一把令人得以存活的火炬。即便腹甲上的那片合金並沒有彈開，內部的防護闆都已經開啟或滑開了，裡面的東西隻要扳開那幾塊緊密貼合的鈦合金面闆就好。

想起來還輕鬆，實質做起來簡直累死人。

「操。」托尼低聲暗罵，沈重無比的盔甲壓著身體，手臂難以擡起，活動困難的手指使盡全力的破壞了腹部上那一小片金屬，裡面暗藏的三個微小瓶子內放著幾乎凝固的淡藍色液體，托尼把他們握在手中，輕輕的搖了搖食指大的瓶子，以確認液體尚未結冰。看到手中的急用備案實在令人心寒，自己完全沒想過那兩人會這樣一同有默契的攻擊自己這樣的，孤身一人。而那位所謂的人民典範倒是似乎沒有一絲的懊悔，對於隱埋一切事實。右腳的飛行穩定器完全糟的徹底，這種狀態根本不足以飛行。

或者該說，他們連讓他離開這鬼地方的同理心都沒有。

清清楚楚的就是要讓他死。

「shit，」托尼皺著眉頭暗罵著。牆外的風雪聲愈加猖狂，原先剛到西伯利亞時星期五就有提醒過他，一小時後會出現強烈暴風雪，當時自己也沒有多想。

「至少讓我活下來吧。」小聲的乞求著，閉上眼睛的時候眼皮感受到的是冰冷的下眼瞼。希望之前在盔甲裡為著一切備用，而將絕境病毒的改良版本硬著頭皮渴望不會用到的，裝進了腹甲內的一個小空間。想到這裡不禁撇了撇嘴露出了個難堪的微笑，「還真沒想到會因為所謂曾經的隊友而用上這該死的東西。」，托尼甚至沒有測試過它。經過幾秒的聆聽，外頭的風雪；心跳聲；呼吸聲，肺臟因著費力呼吸而收縮的聲音好像都回繞在耳邊，托尼再次體驗到了死亡邊緣的氣息。

三瓶一飲而下，隨之而來的是喉嚨的瞬間滾燙，像是活生生地吞下燒紅的鐵塊。

這令他想到了當時在山洞裡的yinsen，對方也曾經被這樣脅迫著。托尼張著嘴用力呼吸著，像是溺水的小孩子一般，用盡肺臟的全力吸吐。

寧靜的閉上眼睛，喉頭的燙熱暫時減緩了。幾秒內的寂靜被忽然襲擊的心悸與腦袋的陣痛打破，漲痛，像撕裂一般的扯著自己脆弱的心臟。托尼硬撐著疼痛嘗試走去了一個陰暗的角落，光是移動便令自己痛苦。撐著心臟突來的劇痛，清脆的金屬聲在他跪著移動的周圍迴繞，這種刺耳更是令人妄想放棄。

向後靠著冰冷的牆壁，硬生生地把身上的盔甲全部撤掉，也就是狼狽的扯下一片片堅硬無比的金屬，隻留下那層黑色內甲，多麽單薄。不過幾秒就感受到了四面襲來的寒氣，托尼拿起一片金色的鈦合金照了照自己的臉，嘴唇已經被凍成淡紫色的了，鼻頭也有些粉紅。「damn。」整顆頭暴露在零下的環境裡，頭有點痛，漲痛那樣。卸下笨重的外殼後，身邊瞬間堆起了原先價值無限的廢鐵，那碎片落在地上的聲音簡直比震耳欲聾的心跳聲還響亮。

好歹也是看過絕境病毒在小辣椒身上的功效，再加上自己先前的改良，當然還有一次灌下三劑的生存意志，雖然無法直接拖著戰甲離開這裡，但至少可以在這裡冷凍自己，看看未來有無機會被尋著吧。

即便能否被再度喚醒，自己都不敢給個機率。那幾近百分之零點零一的可能，就算是看上去毫無希望，若是成功了簡直等同於賭注。

-

像是被點開思想一樣，托尼卻為剛才心中角落萌生的主意打了個寒顫，但他知道這是唯一能夠讓外人確定自己身份的方式。這裡曾經是那些超級士兵的實驗場所，屍體，實驗器材絕對都在這裡。還有紀錄用的水筆。

托尼嘗試站起身來，拍了拍沾上灰塵的屁股後便走了起來，「筆，代針筆、鋼筆；筆，代針筆、鋼筆…」不斷在嘴邊覆述著這幾個詞。

「操，這裏總該有支尖頭筆吧？」邊走邊尋找著，經過一扇厚重的鐵門才見到了這裡的稀有物資，筆。用盡力氣所推開後映入眼簾的是躺在病床上的好幾個超級士兵，跟史蒂夫旁邊那個，叫什麼來著，跟巴基來得差不多，不過這些看來是失敗品。旁邊有個長腳木桌，上面有支鋼筆，正好是托尼最需要的。低下頭，透明的筆管能夠看見裡面的墨水，全都凝結了。猶存希望，姑且一試的在桌子上亂畫，除了刮出一堆刻痕以外沒有一點深色的痕跡。這樣子完全無法寫字。

噁心的想法在腦中浮現，轉過頭去看了下那些失敗的實驗屍體，難以泯滅的好奇心驅使著自己去刺破其中一個年輕男人的頸部，冰冷的血液流了出來，還是液態的這個消息令托尼幾乎快哭了。急忙在那桌子上翻找針筒，隨便一個都好，動作慢了點都讓自己陷入死亡的恐懼，即便他不知道絕境病毒能把自己改造成什麼怪物，他需要活下來。

讓這個世界知道鋼鐵人還活著。托尼的眼睛睜大，眼皮下的血絲浮出。

才能奪回一切的掌控權。

其中當然包括了蘇科維亞協議，他不能讓羅斯暢所欲為。幻視已經回去照顧受重傷的羅迪了，黑寡婦早就在過程中放走了原本要抓住的「敵人」，他全都知道。自己這隊原本就沒有多大的勝算，人數都不足以相比。

快速的抽屜碰撞聲幾乎震破耳膜，裡面隨之翻滾出來的針筒馬上被抓住，隨手拿了丟棄在桌腳的水桶。托尼幾乎把那個超級士兵的血都抽了出來，重複戳刺的針孔在屍體的脖子上留著。暗紅色的液體立刻燻出濃烈的腥味，引嘔的氣味在鼻腔內亂竄，咳嗽的聲音和剛才的水聲一樣在房間裡迴盪。

墨水筆管內充滿了深色的血液，咬緊牙根至牙齦有些發疼，用盡了在這極端天候下的最大力氣，好讓自己的手不要顫抖。尖銳的鋼筆筆尖在快要喪失感知的皮膚上留下痕跡，那幾個熟悉不過的字母——

托尼．史塔克。

左手手腕上的紅字清楚的提醒著自己存活與死亡之間的細微距離，鋼筆落下的瞬間托尼差點昏倒。幾乎沒有保暖功能的內甲輕輕的包覆著冰冷的身軀，零下的溫度根本是要把他冷凍，或許這樣存活的機率更高吧，畢竟美國隊長都可以在海底沈睡了。

快要凍傷的托尼撐起眼皮，穿過敞開的門望向數十公尺外的盾牌，那是他讓史蒂夫留下的，原先他其實沒料到對方會真的那樣心死般的扔下盾牌，或者該說，拿那東西砸碎了自己離開這裡的希望。

緩慢的走到牆邊坐著，先前的疼痛都已經完全消失，甚至是打架時被痛打的部位。托尼抱著自己的膝蓋，額頭輕輕地靠在手臂上，像是尊失望的雕像。

在心中諷刺地笑了笑，等待一切停止的剎那。

-

「隊長，你的盾牌怎麼會在這？」

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隊長需要面對事實

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望你看得愉快！

建議搭配BGM：Alec Benjamin - Boy In The Bubble

FOUNDED II

-

「隊長，剛才的對話？」特查拉有點隱晦地問道，低頭確認了一下手錶上的長針。史蒂夫剛才那通電話講超過半個鐘頭了。

對方並沒有回答，「是在講關於史塔克的事嗎？」

史蒂夫轉了過去，瀰漫混亂的眼神中還能捕捉到一絲的單一與純真，他嘆了口氣，卻沒有要回答的意思。雙唇緊閉，緊繃的神情籠罩全人。

「托尼史塔克消失在地球上五年了，史蒂夫。」特查拉努力的克制自己，好讓音量和情緒不要被激起。

「我知道。」隊長低下頭。

「而目前我們最後一次的接觸，是在西伯利亞；」

「yes.」

「最後見到他的人，是你和巴基。」特查拉並不知道他們在那裡發生了什麼事，隻能確定隊長的盾牌不見了，他有想過給對方造個更新、更先進的盾，那不是時間與技術的問題，而是原本的星盾究竟在哪裡。「算了，當我沒說。」國王離開了會談室，原本他是想和史蒂夫談談的，打斷一切的是那通電話。

史蒂夫目送對方離開，他對於托尼現在身在何處毫不知情，他看到他的最後一眼是對方被沈重的盾牌釘在地上，因為他讓自己留下了那東西。他不想傷害托尼，但是對方正在摧毀復仇者，這樣一個不適合註冊法案的隊伍。

剛才那通電話是佩珀從美國的復仇者基地打來的，對方幾乎是在質問他，鋼鐵人身上的追蹤定位系統最後出現的地方是在西伯利亞。

「托尼最後應該是和你們在一起吧。」佩珀的語氣並不像是在提問，更像個既定的事實，確認。

「是的。」

「你們知道一瞬間內，螢幕上的紅點消失的時候我的心情是怎樣嗎？」佩珀認真的時候是無法直視的，史蒂夫當時聽到這句話扶著自己的眉骨，努力把擠在一起的眉頭舒緩開來。

「托尼史塔克消失在這世界上第五年了，他並沒有從西伯利亞飛回來，隊長。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫揉了揉腦袋，那一瞬間他的心臟幾乎驟停。

「你們肯定是在那裡打架了吧，你一定是覺得鋼鐵人會自己飛回美國，但事實是他連個訊號都沒有。」刻意壓重的字詞似乎是一下下的重擊。

史蒂夫並不知道當時特查拉看到了什麼，瞳孔縮小，顫抖，他以為托尼會生氣地飛回美國，即便反應爐已經被自己砸成兩半，燈光泯滅的瞬間他記得很清楚。「隊長，請問托尼現在在哪裡。」字句戳刺著史蒂夫的心，他幻想；他意識中的托尼史塔克應該要創造奇蹟並離開西伯利亞，甚至是追出來繼續追著他們。

當時史蒂夫在逃出那裡的過程中有想過，為什麼至今沒有聽到飛機往那裡飛行的噪音；為什麼沒有刺眼的噴射光芒從頭上飛過；為什麼沒有托尼史塔克的存在？自己當時究竟做了什麼，一切畫面頓時湧出記憶深層，他將鋼鐵人視作怪物那樣的攻擊他的要害，長久的磨合與並肩，他知道鋼鐵人腳跟處的飛行穩定器是飛行的必要物件；他知道鋼鐵人頭部側面是星期五的線路最密集的地方，直接被他扯下的頭盔讓星期五的發聲系統及迴路都難以運作；他知道沒有反應爐的電力供給，整套鋼鐵戰甲等同於百斤重的廢鐵。

他知道盔甲的功能喪失，意味著一切對外的聯絡和求助都是不可能的幻想。

史蒂夫掛上了電話，打開了靜音模式，緊接著的是特查拉的問候。他甚至無法面對對方的問題，剛才的一瞬間曾經想過去西伯利亞尋找托尼，但心中卻懼怕著看到對方的屍體。

敲門的聲音打破逐漸冷卻的空氣，特查拉離開的時候帶上了門，「請進。」

推門而入的是娜塔莎，他現在也是同樣待在瓦甘達躲避一切外界的追逐。當然，克林特、山姆、旺達，還有史考特和巴基都在這。因為特查拉願意讓他們在這裡有個絕對安全的藏身之處，這裡和外界可以說是毫不相幹。

「聽說你剛才講電話講了很久？」黑寡婦一如往常的直接，這一點有時會令他想到某人。「舒莉調監控給我看的，怎麼了？」

也是，此時此刻可能隻有史蒂夫本人會畏懼佩珀的聲音，因為他的老闆、關係良好的前男友被自己帶去了個奇特的地方，一切痕跡也被終結在那。而他的隊友至今都還不知道那段時間究竟發生了什麼，或許他該告訴娜塔莎，但他始終認為這件事不用那麼多人知道。

「史蒂夫？」

「我認為我們應該去找托尼。」史蒂夫坐在單人沙發上，對方鋒利的眼神一下便刺穿的眼底的防線。

「他不是在美國？」「我以為是那樣。」

「什麼叫做你以為？托尼現在人在哪裡？」娜塔莎知道不對勁的那點了，他早就懷疑過托尼是不是沒回到小辣椒身邊了，新聞上太久沒有出現過他，唯一提起托尼的隻有他那失蹤相關的事，但問過史蒂夫也隻是得到他應該人在美國了，這樣的答案。「你們當時不是最後在西伯利亞打了一場，讓你們直接逃回了瓦甘達？聽起來他應該是這場打鬥中獲勝的那一方。」

「所以我們現在要去找他。」史蒂夫僵硬的嘴唇勉強著說出一句話，壓力與罪惡感幾乎讓他溺斃。

「他根本沒有離開西伯利亞。」娜塔莎像是早早就知道的模樣，平淡地說出了正確答案。史蒂夫嘗試回視娜塔莎的雙眼，對方了解一切真相後的眼神簡直是節節升起的海平面，嘴中緊憋一口氣的自己沒有絲毫辦法逃脫。

「你晚點自己跟特查拉講，借台戰鬥機，明天我們就要出發。」

-

從昆式戰鬥機走出的瞬間便是寒冷，西伯利亞的天氣在五年後的秋天照舊大雪，和當時的場景相差不大。史蒂夫穿著全套的盔甲，手上暫時佩戴著特查拉替他做的雙手式盾牌。

「w——where？」克林特緊緊裹著厚重的外套與內部的防彈背心，寒冷的空氣令人難以說話。「操蛋，托尼在這種鬼地方？他不是好好在美國隱退？」

史蒂夫沒有說話，隻是向著熟悉的地方走去，進到了那黑暗的空間。升降繩讓這次的下墜安全了些，最終終於到了那塊積起雪面的地方，一根根的柱子之間吹來寒風。自己第一個降了下來，聽得到後面繩索摩擦的聲音，隊友們都慢慢地下來了。從平台躍下的腳步聲逐漸明朗，一步一步踏在史蒂夫的脈搏上。

「隊長，你的盾為什麼在這？」克林特發聲了，說實在的這五年他真的沒注意過星盾跑去哪了，但絕對不應該是在這奇怪的開放性地下室。巴基站在後面沒有說話，這次過來的人僅有他、史蒂夫、巴頓和娜塔莎，其他人留在瓦甘達。他記得這裡，他和史蒂夫當時就是在這裡將對方置之於死地，他親眼看著史蒂夫用盾牌砸爛了那個頭葵，並扯了下來。

他知道他是殺害霍華德和瑪莉亞的那個混蛋，他知道的。有時真的不清楚，自己是否真的值得被史蒂夫這樣拯救，而放棄托尼史塔克這個選項嗎？播放那個錄影像的時候，巴基完全不敢看向史塔克，在自己手中逝去的兩個生命似乎尚存餘溫，那令托尼過了個多麽孤單的童年。自己也是讓反應堆停止運作的共犯之一，他從未如此害怕屍體的出現。

巴頓看周圍沒人移動、沒人回話，便自己抱著胸走去拾起了覆蓋冰霜的盾牌，戴著手套的左手撥掉了上面的那層冰霜，表面還有黑豹，對，特查拉的爪子搞出來的爪痕。腳旁是——

托尼的頭盔。

他蹲下身去準備撿起，旁邊還有三個小玻璃瓶，瓶身都幾乎陷入了雪中。他拿起其中一個瓶子，「絕境病毒」幾個極為微小的印刷字映在眼前。「這他媽是啥？你們過來看看。」一旁金紅配色的頭罩也同樣因著日積月累的風霜而刷上了滄桑的痕跡，上面全都是明顯受到外力撞擊產生的凹陷，還有無數個寬度相等、細長的凹痕，心理逐漸抖動的將頭盔拿了起來，讓右手手中的盾牌側面放在凹痕處旁邊，每個都幾乎相等，能夠合適的嵌入。「這裡到底發生了什麼事？」

「托尼的其他盔甲——」克林特轉過身去掃視周圍，立刻看到了娜塔莎湊近的一灘鐵片，「這裡。」染上白金色頭髮的對方轉了過來，短髮隨著旋轉回到了頸子後方。

「是我把他的飛行相關系統弄壞的，抱歉。」巴基有些突兀地說，有點認罪的氣氛。

「你道歉什麼？他打我們打得多賣力？」克林特話剛出口就被娜塔莎回瞪一眼，「okay,okay，我收回。」

「這是什麼？」娜塔莎把地上的另外兩個平子舉了起來，仔細端詳。「絕境病毒？這不是之前小辣椒身體裡的那個？」

隊長湊近看了看，「看來他把三罐都喝掉了，這應該是他改良過的版本。三罐同時喝掉很有可能會因為身體承受不住而死亡。」

所有人暫時離開了瓶子與頭盔，聚集到了那攤破碎的戰甲周圍，他們都知道這代表著什麼，托尼・史塔克並沒有離開西伯利亞，至今都沒有。他在這種「絕境」喝下了可能讓他當場暴斃的救命備案，而現在曾經的副醜者正在尋找他的蹤跡。

娜塔莎撿起一片碎片，「上面很多部分都有被扒開的手指痕跡，很有可能是托尼自己把盔甲拆開的。」

「他是白癡嗎？那樣他隻有內甲，」克林特露出了個諷刺的笑容，「那真他媽薄的，這樣是要怎麼——」

「他在哪裡？」鷹眼那玩笑的嘴臉才終於收了起來，托尼把這些保護他的東西都脫了，隻會代表那些早已是掛在他身上的廢物，不可能好端端的置自己於死地。

史蒂夫感受得到逐漸變快的心跳，克林特那樣直白地點出問題更是讓他喘不過氣，是啊，托尼在哪，托尼在哪？想不到這周圍有什麼，擡起頭來四處看看，夾雜霜雪的風吹亂了自己逐漸留長的頭髮。「那裡有扇門。」他用了幾乎是細語的音量說道，像是在唸給自己聽。

「what？」娜塔莎完全聽不清剛才隊長說了什麼。

轉過身子發現隊長已經往那陰暗的房間走去，敞開的黑色鐵門起出沒有被任何人注意到，畢竟前面散落的盔甲已經足夠駭人。門口左側的牆上有個電燈開關，史蒂夫摸娑著將它按下，微弱的照亮了開門便看到的一扇牆。燈光是純白的，或許是因為老舊，燈光幾乎沒有什麼作用。燈泡在左邊，底下有四五張床，上面全都是超級士兵的屍體。他愣住了。

黑寡婦從略為寬敞的門口擠了進去，徑直向前走，敏捷的雙眼注意到了昏暗的角落，放置著屍體，還有一張桌子。「這上面的針筒裡面有血，八成也是那些超級士兵的；至於這支鋼筆，裡面那應該不是墨水，而是這些血。」

「桌腳旁邊還有一個水桶，我看裡面大改也是裝他們的血吧。」克林特站在門邊冰冷冷的說。

娜塔莎輕輕的把針筒和鋼筆都放回原本的位置上，向燈光難以到達的後面那塊移動，幾乎都是黑的，好像一小條短短的走廊，盡頭是全黑的，她不知道這會通到哪裡。「I’m still here.」稍微給了對有一些聲音，後面沒什麼腳步聲，他們大概在看那些屍體和桌子。她對著外面叫喊，邊緩慢地沿著牆走「這裏好像沒什——」

踢到東西了。娜塔莎壓抑自己的恐懼，迅速地向下看去，那是個人影。

「這裡有人！」他緊張地對著外面大喊。

其他人都瞬間走了進來，那副軀體就靜靜的抱著自己的膝蓋，那樣沈默的停止。他的身上是全黑的緊身衣，跟鋼鐵人穿著的那套內甲幾乎相同。史蒂夫些微顫抖的雙手伸向對方的下巴，準備把他的頭擡起來，好確認這個人究竟是誰。

「等等，他的手上有寫字。」巴基著急的提醒，「紅色的，手腕上。」克林特托起了他微微外傾的左手——

托尼 史塔克。幾個字母讓克林特直接跌坐在地上，屁股落地的聲音造成了短暫回音，他的嘴唇抖動著。史蒂夫擡起了他的臉，原先黑暗未知的輪廓被弱光照亮的瞬間令所有人屏息。史蒂夫的眼睛瞪大，托著下巴的雙手僵硬的無法動彈。

托尼史塔克在這裡，就在這裡坐了整整五年。

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇先不劇透，自己看比較刺激

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇，特別是這篇！寫的過程我很享受)))))

建議搭配食用BGM：Derik Fein-Don’t Matter

FOUNDED III

-

「克林特，醒醒（wake up），我們需要把托尼搞出這裡，擡上飛機，讓娜塔莎來處理後續儀器。」史蒂夫故作冷靜的說，他現在的心臟大概每分鐘可以跳一百二十下。

「他還活著嗎？」巴頓動作卡卡的站起來揉了揉眼睛，他其實對整件事的來龍去脈都不清楚，甚至不知道為什麼他媽的托尼・史塔克會在這種鬼地方。

兩個男人溫柔地將托尼擡了起來，納塔莎從戰機上拿了一件保暖防寒毯跑了回來，快速地蓋在托尼身上。史蒂夫的手臂穿過他的手臂，讓托尼的後腦倚在他的腹部，對方削瘦的臉龐蓋上了一片霜層，透明帶著白色的霜點綴在睫毛、鼻頭，和嘴唇上。這毯子是給約一百八十公分的男人用的，不過托尼包著內甲的腳踝卻露了出來。對方看起來，他不知道該怎麼說，好像有點長高。「我在想什麼……」隊長輕輕的搖了搖頭，對著自己碎唸道。

一個成年的男人怎麼可能在極端天氣下，毫無進食，還能長高？

「史蒂夫？」巴基的深音從後面傳來。「小心點，你快要撞上機身了。」

史蒂夫轉了過去檢查門口的位置，小心的倒退走了進去，和克林特一同把托尼輕輕的放在擔架的保暖墊上。紫青色的黑眼圈在托尼幾乎無血色的臉上變得格外顯眼，所有人都難以相信這個事實，鋼鐵人在長年颳風的西伯利亞把自己冷凍了五年，他甚至早已料想過會被扔在這五年，所以才留給了這世界一個低溫保存的自己。

史蒂夫走到機艙右後方的電腦並準備播通電話，按下懸浮鍵盤前回頭看了眼托尼。

「我們找到托尼了。」

「他還活著嗎？」特查拉穩定低沈的聲音迴繞機艙。

「他把自己冷凍了五年，像我一樣。我不知道他為什麼會帶著絕境病毒，但他把當時身上的三瓶一口氣喝下了。」史蒂夫光是講出這樣的話，都替托尼感到擔心，超量絕境病毒的後果他毫無了解。

「史塔克果然非常聰明，冷凍對當時的他是唯一的方法了。」特查拉有些意料之內的說道。史蒂夫的心晃了一下，當時托尼的狀況便是他造成的。是啊，但對方也不應該那樣攻擊巴基。「把他盡快帶回來，我並沒有給任何人類做過『解凍』，我還不確定這樣的可行性，但托尼看來是信任著未來。」

托尼相信未來能將他救回來。

「是的，我先掛電話了。」史蒂夫深深呼了口氣，托尼至今還未呼吸，當時是冬天，那間房間的溫度在業萬應該能夠在極短的時間內讓他冰凍。反應堆還能用嗎？他不知道。

-

巴基坐在托尼臉旁的位置，他當時把對方壓在牆上那樣試圖拔掉盔甲上的反應堆，結果是自己的金屬手臂被激光溶了一大半。托尼臉上的神情好像在睡覺一樣，而不是一個被冰封五年的雕像。

托尼真的是個有智慧的人，而復仇者過了五年才找回他。巴基重重的嘆氣，大聲到娜塔莎從副駕駛座轉過來看了看他。其實對方想殺了自己是完全合情合理的，他知道。

-

回到瓦甘達托尼整整在那裡的急診室待了二十五個小時，全程隻有特查拉和醫療團隊在裡面，他並沒有讓太多人進到裡面。特查拉帶著耳機，他隨時能退到急診室的角落和其他隊員說明狀況。他站在所有人員的後方看著托尼，這個經歷死亡與奇蹟的男人，即便他是國王，托尼史塔克依舊是個令他敬畏的人類。

「有人聽得到嗎？」特查拉小聲地對著麥克風說。

「這裡都在（we’re all here）。」黑寡婦的聲音出現在語音頻道，「我們都在休息室，我們全部。」

「我需要先和你們說一些事，原因我們無法確定，但醫療團隊猜測是那三瓶絕境病毒所造成的。」他低頭看著手中緊抓的檢驗報告，上面密麻的表格以及異常改變的數據令他皺眉。

「等等，我知道這問題很蠢，但請問托尼有長高嗎？」史蒂夫尷尬地問，房間內的復仇者們瞬間全部看向他，他需要確認自己的眼睛沒看錯。

特查拉倒吸了一口氣，「對長，你真的非常敏銳，這幾乎是不可能的。」

「托尼長高了？」克林特大聲的問，這簡直天方夜譚。

「是的，托尼現在一百八十八公分高。根據我在網路上得到的所有『官方』身高值做對比，他的身高足足多了五公分。」

娜塔莎用力抿嘴，「之前佩珀曾經被強迫使用絕境病毒，那個戰鬥力如果持續保持的話……」她的音量逐漸降低，直到最後像密語一樣的字句。

「暴力傾向？」巴基點出了對方正在尋找的那個詞。

沒人知道托尼會變成什麼樣子。

「他已經夠聰明了，如果又變得更聰明，還更壯！」克林特整個人像洩氣一樣的躺在沙發上。

「那等於一個強大好幾倍的鋼鐵人。」旺達說完手掌就一下拍上自己的胸口，大口呼吸著。

他們到底都把托尼當成什麼了？史蒂夫在心中撻伐著自己，托尼變得更聰明、更有力量難道是壞事嗎？在心中懼怕的那瞬間，隊長簡直想把那個念頭掐死。

-

微型攝影機傳來的影像從螢幕顯示，復仇者們看著病房中的托尼，不得不說，所有人都為了他這樣復活捏了把冷汗。那二十五個小時，史蒂夫都沒有好好休息，他不知道其他隊友如何。

托尼醒了。

一睜開眼睛，科技與新穎的氣氛環繞托尼。身下的床是白色的，自己身上穿的病患衣是全黑的，右側的窗戶外是一片先進城市的景觀。「這——」剛要說話便是喉頭的一陣乾咳，，久時未開口令人口乾舌燥。醒來不過幾秒便看到了從感應門走入的黑豹，看來這裡是瓦甘達，而不是什麼二十年後的紐約。現在對方沒穿那套東西，或許應該叫特查拉比較妥當。

「醒來後還好嗎？」對方對方似乎帶著一點，興奮？期待？托尼不知道，他真的才剛起來不到一分鐘。

「不錯，」托尼露出了那張標準微笑，「現在幾年了？」

「2021。」

「操蛋，我過了這麼久才被考古隊挖到？我還以為佩珀會在那鬼地方挖我出來簽名的，看來西伯利亞的冷凍技術不錯。」他無奈地笑了笑，原來時間是過得這麼快。在對方沈默的時候，托尼輕輕的拂過右側床頭櫃上的花朵。

整個病房其實非常寬闊，病床的對面甚至還放了一塊地毯，同樣的深灰色。白色的床單和白色的被子，托尼把棉被掀起來向下探了探，幸好自己的腿或手沒有因為凍傷而被截肢，他在選擇冷凍自己時是有想過這點，十根腳指頭不流暢的活動著。

-

「他的身體好像沒什麼改變，我一開始以為他會變得像隊長那樣。滿身都是肌肉，結果也沒有。」克林特邊嚼著餅乾邊緊盯那片螢幕，一副放鬆的模樣。看著特查拉站在床邊和托尼對話。

「他現在和隊長一樣高。」娜塔莎冷靜的說。其實托尼的內部，像是肌肉量和大腦的發達程度是很有可能增加的，況且一個成年人能夠在這種環境下長高五公分已經是絕境病毒的最大極限了吧。她現在隻希望托尼能夠原諒史蒂夫，即便自己想起來都感到艱難，或許不用原諒，別再大打出手就好了。

「我想去和他談談。」史蒂夫抱著手臂唸道，托尼活著，他好好活著的這個消息就夠令人慶幸了。

「他才應該來和你談談，當時把你和巴基打回了瓦甘達，現在卻搞得像當時冰封出來的隊長。」史考特不屑的說，對方當時竭盡所能的攻擊他們這些反註冊派的復仇者，但他不知道的是幾天前為什麼隊長一行人忽然消失。

「史考特，別那樣說話。」史蒂夫側過頭來看著左側沙發上的男人，看到托尼醒來的那瞬間他才真正的心安，他把對方棄在那裡，現在他甦醒了。他悔過的時間到了。

-

「倒是蘇科維亞協議怎麼樣了？」

「我認為直接拿電腦給你看會比較好，新聞和些許透露的官方文件都有，這幾個禮拜你都可以慢慢讀。」特查拉對著門外的人招了招手，沒多久就是一台同樣俐落的黑色筆電被帶進房間，經由他的手遞給了托尼。

其實托尼一開始是想讓他放在桌上，給自己拿的，但想到對方是個國王就暫時壓下這個念頭。接過筆電後托尼迅速的將它打開，在已經瀏覽器上目不轉睛的打下 蘇科維亞協議 幾個字。頓時出現的幾百萬筆結果讓他緊皺眉頭，黯淡的眼神令人盜汗。

「那我先暫時離開了，有任何需要都可以用你旁邊的電話通知。」特查拉說完就走出房間，自動門也隨之帶上。

托尼在幾秒內點開了出現在最頂端的十幾個新聞，擡起下巴，半睜著眼看向房間的牆角。所有會議室的人都如同被冷凍了一樣，那個點正好是極微型攝影機的安放點。他就直直的撇向鏡頭，直接而隨意的眼神像是在追捕著他們的眼神。

「wow，我還沒想過事情會變這麼複雜。」看起來像是碎念似的自言自語，但那精準，毫無偏差的角度，讓這句話簡直掐住了所有人的脖子，令人難以呼吸；難以置信。說完話，托尼持續看著那有些陰暗的角落，那幾秒鐘的對視簡直傾訴了心中所有的失望與暗中燃燒的憤怒。

這必須是個巧合。幾乎所有人都在心中這樣默念著。

克林特忽然大力地拍桌子，連續打了快十下，「等等！他的眼睛！我剛剛確定我看到托尼的眼睛變成了藍色的！」他跳起來大聲吼叫著，簡直像崩潰一樣的環視整個房間，室內似乎沒有其他人注意到這點，但他可以打從心底發誓托尼史塔克的瞳色在幾毫秒內轉變成了那富滿神秘的淺藍色。

「冷靜，克林特，我剛剛什麼都沒有看到。托尼開始看那些了新聞了，他現在幾乎是以五秒鐘看完一篇的速度來閱讀。」娜塔莎一秒都沒有離開那片螢幕，她同樣驚訝地盯著托尼的兩隻手指飛快地一下下掠過觸控盤，彷彿晃過一眼的文字他都已經仔細咀嚼。

「我發誓他的眼睛剛才變色了！」巴頓依舊執著於這件事，對長相黑寡婦一樣低著頭，伸出左手重重的拍在他的右肩上。他不爽的用鼻子吐氣。

「他開始看蘇科維亞協議的官方文件了。」旺達聽到史蒂夫這句話便立刻眼睛睜大，向前湊近去看畫面中的男人究竟是怎樣的看待這件事。

托尼幾乎是一目十行的在八點二秒內將一整頁密密麻麻的文字看完，差不多看到了第十頁，結果隻有愈加深鎖的眉頭和越來越快的閱讀速度。「這他媽都究竟是什麼。」他小聲地說道，蘇科維亞協議已經要變成束腹超級英雄活動的廢紙了，一條條在這五年內新增的清楚條例和解釋都充斥著大腦。

有些詞他都還不知道意思，也是在搜尋結果出來的那瞬間就已經了解解釋以及用處了，一切動作順暢得像經過長年的訓練，自己似乎沒注意到這點。不到五分鐘已經快要讀完前面的開頭四十頁，關於蘇科維亞協議修改多次而扭曲的發想、原因，而越快看完隻是令人的期望更快地從高空墜至地獄，濃縮嘛。

托尼已經開始咬嘴唇了，右手的食指和中指滑動得累了就換成左手。他開始懷疑這五年內是不是幾乎快要世界大戰了，當然，那些復仇者們肯定都在瓦甘達躲著外面的世界。

這世界幾乎沒有人在和羅斯那群混蛋抗爭——

佩珀和羅迪在美國不知道如何了。托尼睜大眼睛，快速的瞄了下攝影機的位置，回去翻閱資料。史蒂夫從椅子的前緣一下滑到靠在椅背上。

-

「你們有看到他看東西的速度嗎？那簡直是瘋子，他怎麼能看那麼快？」史考特扶著桌子的邊緣說，依舊側著頭往牆上的監視器畫面看著。他的嘴巴從開始就沒閉上過，不是講話，而是他太驚訝了。他知道托尼史塔克是個天才，但這種閱讀速度絕非常人。

「應該是絕境病毒。」隊長回應。

「你們好像對他的畫面內容很感興趣，」特查拉的聲音從天花闆傳來。

「那又是什——」克林特直接把蟻人的嘴吧摀上。

「我把他的螢幕一起同步。」原本的攝影畫面右邊立刻多了個十五比四的橫向畫面，裡面的內容被滑動的太快以至於幾乎沒人能看清文字。

托尼又添加了一個新的視窗，在搜尋欄上飛快的打下幾個字：

佩珀 波茲

所有人湊進去看他準備按下的搜尋鍵，過了幾秒，卻隻看到他在上面多打上了幾個字，以及左側畫面中扶著額頭的托尼。

佩珀 波茲 還活著嗎

用力過頭的鍵盤敲擊聲清楚地從攝像機的附設麥克風傳來，著急的單下點擊意外刺耳。看到資料顯示的生日日期，以及一旁的橫槓，托尼瞬間呼了口氣，如釋負重的向後靠在枕頭上。

放鬆不過多久就向前傾，跳回原本的畫面，繼續看著蘇科維亞協議的最新版本。好不容易舒緩的五官又再次因著無限疊加的壓力而緊繃，巴基看了看時鐘，對方現在閱讀一頁的速度僅僅需要六秒。更快了。

-

托尼用了一個小時又三十二分鐘便將篇幅極長的百頁協議看完了，臉上除了冰冷隻有厭惡和失望。連視窗都懶得關閉，整個人像失神一樣的呆滯，雙手抱胸。

特查拉再次走了進來，「我沒想過有人類可以在這麼短的時間內看完蘇科維亞協議，說真的。」

嗯，聽得出來他很驚訝。

托尼的左手握成個拳頭好讓已經恢復血色的臉頰靠著，高高擡起的眉毛讓通向樓上會議室的目光變得更詭異。像是在審問犯人時對方不說話，而露出「我有的是時間等你妥協」的那類無奈表情。

托尼維持著一樣的姿勢，不過臉轉過來面對特查拉罷了。「你這有飛機可以載我回去嗎？我相信我的戰甲或是飛機都會被你們的防護罩攔著。」看了一會又向後去靠著背，露出了抹淡淡的微笑。史蒂夫注意到了。

「等等，你的眼睛剛剛變藍色的了？」特查拉微微擡起手，卻沒有做出任何動作。

-

「你們現在看！托尼的眼睛是他媽的藍色！」鷹眼指著螢幕咆哮，畫面中的男人有著一雙亮藍色的雙眸，正直直地看著鏡頭。

「What the heck ……」娜塔莎張大眼睛，又用力地眨了眨，這是真的，托尼直視著自己的眼睛是藍色的，像反應堆一樣的那種藍。

托尼扭了扭脖子，幾聲清脆的聲響從關節傳來。

「如果你可以的話，我蠻希望我下午就能回去。」

「但你應該要至少休息個一週，那樣你的身體才能完全確定安全。而且你還沒回答我上個問題。」特查拉的口氣聽起來有點擔心，但托尼現在他媽的不用被擔心。

「眼睛？那大概就是反光了吧。我的身體現在好得不得了，陛下，難道你沒看到檢驗報告嗎？我的腦、我的身高、肌肉量、骨密度，噢對了，還有我的視力，相信全都進步了不少，是吧？」托尼看著閉口不發的特查拉。

「如果我可以回家了話，請你也記得找時間換換病房裡的攝影機，那蠻給人壓力的。相信你們也不會希望被監視吧？」

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和隊長的重逢，托尼有風範沒有將對方當場打殘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托尼很帥，不管他的眼睛是什麼顏色！

建議搭配食用BGM：Alec Benjamin - Outrunning Karma

FOUNDED 4

-

「我等下就能立刻安排人開飛機載你回去美國，但有人希望能和你談談。」

托尼擡高了一邊的眉毛，「有人想和我說話？」他不屑地笑了笑，再次張開眼睛的時候已經變回了那樣溫柔的榛色，「我都不知道這種時候還會有人記得我呢。」

「我認為讓他來親自找你好了，恕我失陪。」特查拉扶著自己的膝蓋站了起來，走出了病房，自動門關上之後迎來的是一陣寂靜。

托尼其實沒想過自己會在五年後被找到，看來他對整個復仇者的期望還是報復太高了。或者該說是隊長和那位殺手並沒有要讓自己活下來的意思，整件事大概隻有他們兩個和他知道，特查拉隻了解到群毆的那個段落而已，至於後面的放生應該是毫不知情，畢竟如果這位隊友知道當時的狀況，至少不會讓人被迫冷凍這麼久吧。

復仇者這樣一個隊伍，托尼嘆了口氣，他曾經把這當做家來看待，原來不過是自己的一廂情願。

諷刺。

木製的自動門在滑開前都會有個細微的喀聲，或許是虹膜或人像辨認後的解鎖聲，托尼提早擡起了頭，對上的是他此時此刻最不想看到的人，多麽充滿正義感的美國隊長啊，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

「很高興看到你，非常榮幸能夠體驗像美國隊長一樣的冷凍。」他擺了個標準的笑容，不過隻露出了六顆牙齒，沒那麼快樂的樣子，非常明顯的嘲笑。倒是他注意到了對方流長的頭髮和鬍子，身上隨意地穿了件白色的短袖上衣，底下是卡其色的長褲。「所以看來就是你想要和我談談？」刻意壓重的兩個字，史蒂夫整個人已經冷卻了，他有料想過儀進房間便是一陣冷嘲熱諷。

「我很抱歉。」史蒂夫微微低著頭，帶著些許綠色的藍色雙眸直視托尼。

「我不需要你的道歉，隊長，道歉是件沒有意義的事。」他轉過來無奈地看著史蒂夫，如自己所說，他此時此刻最不想聽到的就是道歉，如果道歉能夠應付萬事，制裁又是有何用處？「如果你和我談完了，我認為我可以去找特查拉了。」他把貼在大拇指上的環形貼片輕輕地撕了下來，放在了右邊的床頭櫃上，泛光的銀色薄片放在白色的鮮花旁邊看起來沒什麼違和感。

說完托尼便讓雙腳落在了地上，那裡有一雙室內拖鞋，至少它看起來是如此。他把兩隻腳塞進了縫有短絨毛的鞋子內，動作迅速地站了起來，把原先綁著的黑色窗簾布鬆綁

，柔軟的布料立刻垂墜。

「托尼。」

「還有什麼嗎？」轉過身去看到的是低著頭的史蒂夫，這種時候就算是低頭也沒什麼用，說真的。「沒事我就先走了。」托尼便動作稀鬆的快步走了出去，別說談談了，他現在根本不想看到什麼美國隊長。

外面的走廊底端是站著的特查拉，對方看到他穿著病人衣走出來有點驚訝，當然也有可能是因為隊長才進去沒多久。

「我已經準備好離開了。」托尼走過去和對方說，特查拉感受到了身高的差距。

「我可以現在為你訂做一套西裝，這樣回去恐怕不太好。」

「那真是天大好事，我原本想說我要以這身打扮見人，謝了。」托尼露出了今天最誠懇的微笑了，對方帶著他走到走廊的另一端，有個門闆寬大的房間，被漆成深灰色的木頭看起來不錯。

一打開門，裡面是琳瑯滿目的西裝，一位黑人女孩從裡面走了出來，一見面就能感受到對方的氣質非凡。「我是特查拉的妹妹，舒莉。等下你量完尺寸就可以開始替你完成了。」

「謝謝，我還沒想過衣服能做這麼快。」說完就被帶去做環繞式的掃描，幸好不是讓人來拿皮尺量他的胸圍、腰圍、腳踝那些的，科技的好處。淺紫色的光束滑過自己身體表面的每一寸，被全方面掃描的感覺挺奇特的。

托尼做完尺寸測量後便坐在落地窗旁邊的單人沙發椅，兩張黑色的椅子，對面是特查拉。「我不得不說這裡的科技真的很發達。」他望向窗外富滿科技美的城市景緻，下午一點鐘的艷陽讓托尼就像的活脫脫的希臘雕像，翹挺的鼻頭被白光勾勒出一條帶著角度與力的白絲。

特查拉把頭也轉向了外面，看著自己的國度，「是蠻不錯的，我們現在也正在把我們的技術分享到世界上的其他地方。」他輕輕地笑了下，輕鬆、毫無負擔的笑容，托尼用餘光看見了。

「衣服好了，史塔克先生你來試穿看看，雖然你也沒辦法退貨。」舒莉帶著點玩笑意味說道。

托尼扶著沙發把手站了起來，走進了舒莉手指指向的黑色布簾裡面，整套西裝、襯衫，以及他沒有想到的皮鞋都放得整整齊齊。

他雙手插在口袋裡，身體向前湊近鏡子，睜大了自己閃亮亮的大眼睛。在一個呼吸的瞬間內，溫暖的焦糖色像水彩一樣的成了螢光一般的藍色，不像美國隊長那樣的藍裡摻綠，也不是克林特那種灰色卻透出淡藍。托尼的雙眼像燈光才得以擁有的顏色，毫無雜質，透徹的淺藍色。

「Not bad.」

-

過了幾分鐘，布簾被拉開的漱漱聲讓兄妹倆同時轉了過來。

「我就知道會很好看！哥你看吧。」舒莉開心地叫著，一邊興奮地拍手，自己設計的外裝被托尼穿起來非常合適。

陽光下透出金色的袖扣讓托尼看得入迷，整件西裝外套都是素雅的黑色，尖銳的領口外翻邊緣包上了一條深灰色布料，在看似樸素的外套上引出了一番低調的奢華。他在換衣服時注意到了自己變得更加健壯的身材，特別戳了幾下突出的胸肌，以及前陣子險些消失的腹肌，他還沒想過肌肉會自顧自的出現。雖然之前同樣也是非常帥氣，但現在他甚至是長高了五公分，整個人穿起西裝也變得更高挑。

裡面玄色的襯衫領也是同樣服貼在自己的頸子上，金色的領帶上有兩個暗灰色的倒三角線條，領帶夾綴在右側，女孩剛才有特別用便條紙標注那是鈦合金做的。肩線和腰圍的剪裁都恰到好處的貼身，但又不會過於緊身。西裝褲也是清一色的純黑色，特殊材質的縫線讓每個鋒利的邊緣都微微發著光。擦亮的黑色的皮鞋已經繫好鞋帶，托尼動了動腳趾，尖頭的皮革微微隆起又恢復平坦。

「還滿意？」特查拉笑笑的說。

「除了滿意我不知道我還該說什麼，這個領帶夾甚至是鈦合金做的。」托尼對著舒莉眨了眨眼，對方用驕傲的姿態看向自己的哥哥。

「那你就可以上飛機了，已經在外面準備好了。」兩人一齊走出了房間，從走廊的盡頭一路愉快的聊著關於這裡的技術與科技發展，托尼貨真價實的感受到了比國王高的些許優越感，而他當然沒有表現出來。經過自動感應的玻璃大門就是飛機了，沒錯，飛機直接停在建築物的門口。托尼覺得自己被殊榮對待。

「這裡真的很棒，但我需要離開了。」托尼在登機口旁邊對特查拉說。

「歡迎找時間來這裡玩。」語落，他揮了揮手，送別了這位活生生的奇蹟。

-

「羅德，幫我從櫃子裡拿一瓶酒出來，我要開喝了。」托尼拿著飛機上的電話說道，對面傳來過於大聲的歡呼聲。他多久沒看到羅德了。準確來說，記憶中他才和對方分開了一個禮拜左右，但在現實中他已經五年沒見過自己的朋友了。

「操，你他媽的不要再搞一次消失，我會拿你給我造的盔甲揍你。」

-

TBC


End file.
